vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica
Who is Jessica? Jessica is a lewd girl with a habit of seducing women. She has an introductory ritual that involves asking her 'partner' to put their hands up against a wall (or table) followed with her then blowing in their ears in typical ASMR fashion. Always carrying a whip and collar she has earned the reputation of being kinky and commanding. Jessica is an alternative character portrayed by StealthRG/Chipz while using a British accent and voice changing software. While the character is technically a 'trap' from an out-of-character perspective, when roleplaying in-character, 'she' is considered female as stated by StealthRG. The distinction can be confusing and is regularly joked about by others. Lore Biography/History Jessica first entered The Great Pug on Feb 5th 2018 during a nameplates-off event. The following day she revisited and attempted to charm Ayytrox. Both ended up looking for Jessicas Patreon pictures among the pillows on the top floor of the bar. They had more kinky interactions together on Feb 10th at The Cupboard and Feb 19th when Ayytrox taught Jessica a magic trick at the Suburban house. Jessica seduced Tess on Feb 7th 2018 without her knowing it was actually Chipz/StealthRG playing the character. They ended up having an interesting interaction among the pillows at the top floor of The Great Pug. The same Jessica dominated 'Rob' Roflgator, commanding him to 'shut your mouth and be good' and he obeyed by kneeling. This action eventually prompted Vore to upgrade Rob into a killer robot in order to toughen up. Being quite the singer Jessica would eventually become the lead singer in Chipz planned musical girl group where Tess among others were recruited. As her responsibilities increased she interacted more with the 'group of friends' following Chipz around. Unfortunately the girl group never ended up actually performing. Becoming Chipz lead singer for the girl group On Feb 20th 2018 Jessica spent most of the day present with MoxiMox and feeding the ongoing conflict with Roflgator. The conflict would later be refereed to as the 'harem wars'. The following day on Feb 21st 2018 Jessica, MoxiMox and Coconut (an alternative character of Kwehzy), Miss Minerva DH and Folkona get together as a 'group of friends'. The night takes a strange turn when a new girl named xxRachaelxx appears and starts singing, also wanting to join the 'group of friends' when partly breaking the fourth wall. xxRachaelxx brings her 'boyfriend' Yaeet6 and everything derails into glorious chaos. Being actually portrayed by Roflgator and Pokelawls the new people try to infiltrate the group. Aliens appear and the girls are tricked into following and ends up being kidnapped. The aliens were portrayed by Roflgator, Pokelawls, AskJoshy and Vince and Jessica ends up attempting to protect the girls from aliens by using her whip in a hilarious display of absurdity. WIKI: Help out by adding more information about Jessica! Trivia *From StealthRG's perspective Jessica is a female alternative character and not a trap. However both Vore and Roflgator have attempted to spread the theory that she's actually Chipz dressed in drag. *Jessica was created by accident during a 'nameplates off' event by Chipz when he visited Shonzos world. Inventing the character was very similar to how Roflgator invented Belgore. *The character model that Shonzo made was initially named 'Nuts', but after StealthRG used it Shonzo added a whip and collar and uploaded both of those models to his account. *The character Jessica has very mixed reactions from audiences being both loved and disliked depending on who you ask. It's been a while since Jessica made a reappearance on StealthRG's streams. The character was largely abandoned after Chipz acquired his newer vampire avatar made by Shonzo. *During the 'Harem Wars' between Chipz and Roflgator turning into Jessica was used as a cop-out when Chipz lost a bet against Roflgator after a game of Battle Discs. The bet was that Chipz had to stay away from the women in his harem and only be with one at a time. *MoxiMox met the Jessica persona before she met Chipz. *StealthRG played a couple of songs as Jessica with his voice changed. You can view a list of all his songs recorded before April 4th on the StealthRG Song List. *The audio software that StealthRG use to change his voice is Reaper Digital Audio Workstation and an AVS plugin to change pitch. Links to Videos and Clips Beginnings and Tess *Twitch Video Clip - Jessica sings I'm Yours by Jason Mraz *Twitch Video Clip - Jessica seduces Tess part *YouTube Archived Video - Jessica and Tess interaction *YouTube Archived Video - Finding out that Tess didn't know it was Chipz *YouTube Archived Video - Jessica sings Britney Spears Toxic to Tess and Nanoade *Twitch Video Clip - Jessica showing her whip and collar *YouTube Archived Video - Jessica commands Rob to be good Interactions with Ayytrox *YouTube Archived Video - Looking for Jessicas secret Patreon pictures with Ayytrox *YouTube Archived Video - Ayytrox receiving the 'Jessica treatment' *YouTube Archived Video - Ayytrox showing Jessica a 'magic trick' The Harem being infiltrated *YouTube Archived Video - xxRachaelxx and the crazy night that turns into hilarious chaos *Twitch Video Clip - A new girl named xxRachaelxx wants to join the group of friends' *YouTube Archived Video - Yaeet6, xxRachaelxx's 'boyfriend' appears *Twitch Video Clip - Yaeet6 goes mad when xxRachaelxx participates in the harem sillyness *YouTube Archived Video - Chaotic absurdity and Jessica defending the girls from Aliens Gallery Jessica singing in The Great Pug.jpg|Jessica singing in The Great Pug Jessica commanding Rob.jpg|Jessica commands Rob to be good. Jessica Whip Moxi.jpg|Jessica shows MoxiMox her whip and collar Jessica and Tess.jpg|Seducing Tess Jessica and Tess2.jpg|Uhm... Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:StealthRG's Characters